Wiktor Zachajew
Wiktor Zachajew (ros. Виктор Захаев) – postać występująca w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare i Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered oraz w intrach gier Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 i Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Był on synem przywódcy rosyjskiej partii Ultranacjonalistów oraz dowódcą polowym sił rzeczonej partii. Biografia Wiktor Zachajew urodził się w 1972 roku w ZSRR. Jego ojcem był Imran Zachajew, znany w latach 90 XX w. rosyjski polityk. Rozpoczęcie kariery politycznej Imran Zachajew, ojciec Wiktora, dzięki zdobytym prętom paliwowym z elektrowni w Czarnobylu zdobył dużo pieniędzy. Za nie kupił sprzęt wojskowy dla swoich ludzi - Ultranacjonalistów. Ultranacjonaliści skupiali Rosjan chcących obalić rząd, który w ich mniemaniu działał w interesie Zachodu. Podczas gdy Imran był głową partii, Wiktora mianowano dowódcą wojsk Ultranacjonalistów. W 2011 roku podobna ideologicznie arabska organizacja OpFor starała się obalić rządy w swoim kraju. Wiktor wysłał im sprzęt wojskowy. Po tym był też świadkiem egzekucji prezydenta tego arabskiego państwa, Yasira Al-Fulaniego. Młody Zachajew osobiście dostarczył polityka w miejsce, gdzie miał być rozstrzelany. Zachajew był też członkiem głównego zarządu partii Ultranacjonalistów (tzw. Czterej Jeźdźcy), więc miał niemały wpływ na podejmowane przez nich decyzje. Innym członkami byli: jego ojciec, Khaled Al-Asad, dow. OpFor i Władimir Makarow. II wojna domowa w Rosji W 2011 roku wybuchła II wojna domowa w Rosji pomiędzy siłami Ultranacjonalistów a siłami rządowymi (Lojaliści) i wspierającymi ich zachodnimi służbami specjalnymi. Wiktor był głównym dowódcą wojsk buntowników i skupił się na działaniach armii na południu europejskiej części Rosji. Misja "Grzechy ojca" W pewnym momencie trwania wojny brytyjska jednostka specjalna Special Air Service skupiła się na eliminacji "Czterech Jeźdźców". Po tym, jak udało im się zabić Khaleda Al-Asada, skupili się na Wiktorze Zachajewie. Liczyli, że jak go złapią, to ten wyjawi tajemnice swojego ojca. thumb|232x232px|Wiktor Zachajew z [[AK-47 przechadzający się po pobojowisku.]] W dniu trwania operacji siły SAS i Lojalistów nad ranem przejęły po krótkiej walce posterunek Ultranacjonalistów i przebrali się w ich uniformy. Po tym zajęli pozycje. Wiedzieli, że przez ten posterunek będzie przejeżdżał konwój wroga z Wiktorem Zachajewem na czele, co stało się dwie godziny później. Lojaliści i SAS zaatakowali z zaskoczenia siły Ultranacjonalistów znajdujące się w konwoju, lecz uważali na Zachajewa. Wiktor, by uciec wjechał swoim samochodem w wieżę strażniczą, co dało mu czas na ucieczkę. Rosjanin był bardzo sprawny i biegał bardzo szybko, jednak w pogoń za nim ruszyła część żołnierzy SAS i Lojalistów (reszta odpierała atak na posterunku). Zachajew uciekł do swoich żołnierzy na północy miasta, co utrudniło zadanie Brytyjczykom. Jednak ci byli wyposażeni w śmigłowiec Black Hawk i szybko eliminowali osłaniające go oddziały. Wkrótce Wiktor nie miał innych możliwości i zbiegł do ruin osiedla pełnego swoich ludzi. Jednak ci także szybko zostali zneutralizowani przez SAS. Po długiej walce wewnątrz budynku żołnierze odcięli Zachajewowi drogę na dachu budynku. Rosjanin trzymał w prawej ręce pistolet M1911, więc sierż. John MacTavish podszedł, by go rozbroić. Nie zdążył jednak tego zrobić, bo młody Zachajew strzelił sobie w głowę, by nie wyjawić tajemnic ojca. Misja złapania dow. Ultranacjonalistów się nie powiodła. Nowym dowódcą sił tej partii został jego ojciec, Imran. Skutki jego śmierci thumb|246x246px|Młody Zachajew tuż po śmierci. Już następnego dnia informacja o śmierci syna doszła do Imrana Zachajewa. Wściekły Ultranacjonalista zagroził Stanom Zjednoczonym i Wielkiej Brytanii, że jeśli ich siły natychmiast nie wycofają się z Rosji, to "gorzko tego pożałują". Wojska tych państw tego nie zrobiły, więc Zachajew odpalił w stronę USA i Wielkiej Brytanii rakiety ICBM z głowicami jądrowymi. Miała to być zemsta za śmierć syna, jednak w akcji SAS udało się anulować trafienie rakiet we wschodnie wybrzeże Stanów Zjednoczonych. Tego samego dnia zginął Imran Zachajew. Ciekawostki * W Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 terrorysta Władimir Makarow mówi cytat: "Skorumpowani rządzili, a nasi bracia i synowie przelewali krew" odnoszący się do II wojny domowej w Rosji. Motyw przelewania krwi prawdopodobnie nawiązuje do śmierci Wiktora Zachajewa. * W Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 w intrze gry Imran Zachajew zamiast "Moja krew" mówi "Krew mojego syna". * Ostatnie słowa Wiktora brzmiały "I tak wszyscy niedługo zginiecie". * Według raportu Pentagonu Wiktor zginął w wypadku samochodowym niedaleko Wołgogradu. * W anglojęzycznej wersji gry nazywa się go "Victor", co jest dość nietypowe, bo większość rosyjskich imion w tej wersji językowej określa się "Viktor". * Z wyglądu przypomina trochę Saszę, czyli głównego antagonistę w filmie "Za linią wroga". en:Victor Zakhaev ru:Виктор Захаев fr:Viktor Zakhaev de:Viktor Zakhaev es:Victor Zakhaev Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered